For example in the case where a patient self-injects a drug solution such as a blood preparation, a drug may be dissolved or diluted with a liquid, and the resulting drug solution may be used by sucking it with a syringe. These operations are carried out in the following manner (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
First, an adapter for connecting the syringe storing the liquid therein is attached to a drug container storing the drug therein, and the drug container and the syringe are interconnected through the adapter. Next, the syringe is operated to transfer the liquid in the syringe into the drug container, and to dissolve the drug in the liquid, thereby obtaining the drug solution. Subsequently, the syringe is operated to suck the drug solution in the drug container into the syringe so that the drug solution is filled into the syringe. Next, the adapter is detached from the syringe, an injection needle is attached to the syringe in place of the adapter, the injection needle is made to puncture a living body, and the drug solution in the syringe is administered into the living body.
However, the conventional procedure in which the adapter and the syringe are thus used has the following problems. The adapter and the injection needle should be replaced with each other to the syringe at the time of dissolving the drug and at the time of administering the drug solution. Thus, the process is troublesome, and there is a risk of misuse. In addition, at the time of change-over of the adapter and the injection needle, there may arise problems of leakage of the drug solution in the syringe, and contamination of the drug solution due to contamination of a distal end of the syringe. Further, priming of the inside of the injection needle is needed at the time of administering the drug solution, which is bothersome.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-194953